


I Knew It

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Alison have a talk after Alison is out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet to Marlene King. It was along the lines of "imagine alison saying 'I know you wanna kiss me' to emily". Marlene's response was "what if emily said it to alison"
> 
> I wanted to write something with the girls trying to make amends to Alison, because it's therapeutic for me, but I couldn't see Emily being cocky in that situation, so it's slightly more gentle.
> 
> This will probably be non-canon in a couple months, but I wanted to write this before that happened. Not that I don't think Emison will happen!
> 
> I also like the idea of the girls accidentally walking in on Emison

It was hard to believe that two months ago, Alison was in prison. That first day back, as soon as Alison laid on her bed, she slept for 18 hours straight, and she afterwards, she ate so much she had a terrible stomach-ache. Thankfully Jason wasn't around because she didn't think she could look at him.

Things with the girls had been tense, to say the least. There had been some tearful apologies. Alison knew they felt bad, and she didn't get any pleasure from not forgiving them, but she was still pretty angry with them. They thought she was A, they thought she had actually murdered someone, and they had actively put her in prison. They had a lot to be sorry for.

That said, with A still messing with them, they really couldn't afford to be fighting. A's plan was clearly to pull them apart, and the damage was done, but for now, they had to come back together. Alison would swallow her pride and any hurt she was feeling, to work with the girls.

When she got together with them, naturally, it was the main topic again.

“Ali, I know I've said this before, but--” Aria had started, but Alison held up her hand.

“It is what it is, Aria,” she said in a calm voice. “I know you're sorry.”

“Because we are, Alison,” Spencer said. “We can't take back any of the terrible stuff we did. We were morons.”

“Yes, you were,” Alison said with a gentle smile. The four girls were sitting on Alison's couch, and she was in the chair across from them. She stood up. “Look, I'm not going to pretend you didn't do some shitty things. You did. You let the personal issues you had with me cloud your judgment.”

Hanna looked like she wanted to say something, but her jaw clenched shut. Alison turned to her.

“I was an asshole, to all of you, I know that. I had a lot of time to think about it. We can't change the things we said or did to one another, but we can prevent it from happening again. We can't let A tear us apart.”

Alison was a little embarrassed she had raised a clenched fist, but it did seem to encourage the girls, because they were smiling. Except for Emily. She was staring at her knees.

“Girls, may I speak with Emily? Alone?”

They looked a little bit confused at first, but Spencer nodded.

“Sure, Ali.”

The other girls left, leaving Alison and Emily. Alison stood over Emily for a couple seconds before sitting down next to her.

“What is it, Emily?”

“That's a dumb question,” Emily mumbled, not looking at Alison.

Alison let out a little laugh through her nose. “You're right. But maybe you can be specific.”

Emily looked at Alison with those big, brown eyes, making Alison feel guilty about something she didn't even know what, exactly.

“I can't believe we actually thought you were A.”

Alison shrugged. “Well, that's what happened.”

Emily looked at her knees again and Alison put her hand on Emily's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Emily, I'm not gonna lie, I was angry and hurt. I thought about it a lot when I was lying in prison, but I thought about other things, too. A knows how to tear us apart, they know all of our weaknesses. I wasn't being honest and A took advantage of that.”

“I keep thinking about the look on your face when you got arrested. Even when I thought you were A, it haunted me. I wish I could go back in time,” Emily said with a heavy sigh, her gaze turning back up to Alison.

Alison wanted to say Emily's face in that moment had also haunted her, the anger on her face, but decided it wouldn't help things.

“Something else I thought about while in prison was all of the things I would change if I could go back in time. It was mainly how I treated everyone; Mona, Hanna, and you, especially. I would have smacked my younger self for putting you down for your feelings for me. I think I was trying to put myself down for my own feelings, in some misguided way.”

Emily's eyes widen slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in that adorable way.

“What do you mean?”

“Em, I may not have been honest for several things, but when I told you the kisses weren't for practice, I wasn't lying then. The night we spent together, kissing, it was the best night of my life.”

And she wasn't lying. It was something she thought about a lot in prison, even when it hurt. They had kissed long into the night. Alison had considered taking it farther, but since Emily wasn't showing any signs of being ready for that, she didn't try. Instead, they kissed until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Emily's eyes were sparkling.

“Ali,” she choked out and Alison's heart swelled. This was the first time in a long time someone, Emily in particular, had called her 'Ali.'

Alison pulled Emily into a tight hug. Long, dark hair enveloped her, filling her nostrils with a flowery shampoo smell. Emily returned the hug with a tight squeeze. Alison sighed.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes. When they pulled away, Emily was staring at her with half-lidded eyes. Alison stared back at her, but she had no idea what her own expression looked like. Whatever it looked like, it made Emily smirk.

“I know you wanna kiss me,” Emily said in a way only Emily Fields could pull off. She wasn't being cocky, but she was right.

Alison cupped the back of Emily's head and pulled Emily close for, what she expected to be, a gentle kiss, but their reactions were instantaneous and the kiss turned a little aggressive, the way their teeth gnashed and nipped at the others bottom lips, the way their tongues entwined. Emily had Alison's hair clenched in her fist and Alison hardly cared it hurt a little bit. Alison finally removed her mouth from Emily's to move down to her neck, which she gentle nipped at.

“Ali-- uh, whoops!” Spencer said.

Emily and Alison's heads whipped behind them to see the other girls standing in the doorway.

“It got kinda quiet, so we were suspicious,” Hanna said, her face looking a little red. “We can go?”

“Uh, no, no,” Alison cleared her throat and tried to smooth out her hair, but she knew that was a fruitless attempt. “We all still have things to talk about.”

Alison looked at Emily, which was a mistake because she couldn't help but notice that her pupils had almost completely taken over her eyes and her neck and chest was flushed. 

“We'll continue this later,” Alison whispered to Emily, who nodded wordlessly. It gave Alison a tiny bit of pleasure to see Emily swallow, as well as the unmistakable hickey developing on Emily's neck.

She was going to make this talk with the girls quick. Very quick.


End file.
